Palace of the Rising Sun
Built by Paref Rama I the Great around two hundred years ago. Although at the time the capitol was Sareeb, Rama decided to build his palace in Nepata because at the time they were worried the Matawega would seek retaliation against Mahat for having built a city on the border of Matawe. It has been the main residence of every Paref since Rama all the way to Paref Rama VI. In the Novels Orope Samaki, in the hopes of selling the wine which was intended for the deceased Paref Rama V, goes to the palace. He's only admitted because he'd recognized by Imotah, the tzati in charge of the palace's day to day opperrations. Physical Description Exterior: "Inside the palace grounds, there were long alleys filled with brightly coloured flowers and bushes next to the massive columns... Along the side of the river were statues ... twice the height of men, with an eagle and snake head... a jackal and an ibis and a crocodile and a leopard and countless others... Each one was different, and each one looked down at the passing ship with a stern look. There were two docks made from stone, the sides gilded with gold, one on either side of the river for each palace"Chapter: "Nepata, The soul wanders" p.138-139 "The entrance of the palace was massive, with two black obelisks on either side inscribed with golden hieroglyphs."Chapter: "The Palace of the Rising Sun, No one will believe a liar's warning" p.143 Interior: "The massive palace walls were just that, only walls. Inside the true size of the palace was revealed. It was only two storeys high. It was not the height of the palace that was impressive though, it was how sprawling it was. The palace spread out like a great labyrinth, beautiful engravings painted over in bright colours showed the first Paref Rama’s great victory against the kingdom of Matawe. He drove a chariot, wielding a bow, hundreds of men lying dead by his feet, the massive amounts of spoils being depicted went on and on, past the point Samaki could see."Chapter: "The Palace of the Rising Sun, No one will believe a liar's warning" p.144 "The first chamber was filled with rows and rows of giant columns, each one so large it would take five grown men holding hands to encircle one. There was no rooftop and the sun lit up beautiful tableaus of Parefs and their wives and children enjoying the nature of their gardens. From that chamber they entered a long corridor, this one with a roof. Despite the corridor’s many windows, it was much darker compared to outside, though also wonderfully cool."Chapter: "The Palace of the Rising Sun, No one will believe a liar's warning" p.145 "They exited onto a large courtyard twice of the size of the plaza, but instead of stone, the courtyard was covered in plants and dotted with cool pools of water where ibises rested and small pink flowers floated. Along the sides of the courtyard were more columns painted bright gold and red, and between them countless doors leadings into the many chambers of the palace." Throne Room: "The door to the throne room was no larger than any of the others, but inside there were long steps leading up and the frame was golden. Up the steps they went, into a high roofed hall. There were massive tall windows, rose silk draped over them, gently blowing in the wind. The room was cool and inviting, and it was packed with lords and ladies. On a high dais of golden steps was the throne."Chapter: "The Palace of the Rising Sun, No one will believe a liar's warning" p.146 References Category:Locations Category:Mahat